heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.01 - Order Up!
Rose had spent the day "off" working out, swimming, going through her own personal kata of motions and then as the sun began to set and the light within the Towers began to filter into halogen quality she strode from the sauna with cut off shorts on, the denim hanging in strings from the high-cut hem, the bikini top still strapped on, black with red flames licking up over the shining synthetic fabric of the swimsuits top. held in a crooked finger over one shoulder a towel is dangled down the bare spanse of her spine, idly lifted here and there to towel through her hair that is still wet from the pool and moisture in sauna air. Once within the grand lounge she speaks. "Reginald. Fajita's, steak and chicken, mexican fried rice, make it hot." And with an exhale of resignation and sheer basking in the day of 'relaxation' Rose rests upon the arm of a large couch, sprawling back and powering on the TV. The shinny Halo towers, where interesting stuff happens often and a singing potato doesn't leave telepaths sleep in peace. Nate is an uncommon sight these days, but he still works here, technically. "So here you are, hello!" He greets, stepping into the lounge, "no one at your place. How goes? Are you busy?" He gives her an appreciative once over, noting, among other things, Rose doesn't look very busy. "Nope, I managed the day off. That doesn't happen often. Even the night..." Rose turns towards Nate as he strides in and greets her, her back resting against the backrest of the couch though she didn't bother to claim the 'spanse of seating, instead she rests on the arm, one leg dangling over the edge, bare foot swinging idly over the floor, skimming it until it is placed down flat to stop the motion. Catching the once over from Nate, Rose smirks and raises one brow in a high arch that only accented the taunting smile to something foreboding. "Got any plans?" "No plans," Nate having plans would be one of the signs of the End. "I came just to check a few things about the search for Spartan. We might have something to do tomorrow, but today looks like it's gonna be a slow day." But if Rose has a free day, hmmm. "What about your plans?" V was usually lurking about the tower, shadowing some experiment in the labs for the most part. But as the last button she'd pushed was currently on exile via Void's better judgment. Left to her own devices, and idle hands.. the red,white and green after trail had been zipping about the small selection of places she had access too. This mostly being the rec room and gym. Which means, she was currently between breaking one of the treadmills and experimenting in the kitchen with something that mixed hot peppers, four cheeses and the left over steak from a froo-froo restaurants. "I spent days when I have had time trying to track anything in regards to Spartan," Rose states rather monotoned, no inflection to give way to any show of emotion towards the matter of their missing teammate. "If i can't find anything using -my- means, I sure hope Void can budge something else." Leaning forward slightly in a rocking motion, Rose sweeps a hand up and through her hair to push it from the dangling wet tendrils around her face to slap down her back like whip-lashes of white. Upon one upper thigh is still the healing bullet wound from the night at the temple, more a jagged scar than a wound. High-tech saves the risk takers from permanent gimpiness. "I /had/ no plans, but now... Seems I have company." In the kitchen Reginald has the company of Velocity, the hovering soccer ball sized robot just awaiting the meal to be complete before it gets drug out to Rose and company, and once the final tortilla is heated he zips out, leading the way to the other two and leaving an aromatic trail of spices behind. Nate grunts in assent about Spartan. Telepathy wasn't too good to find the Kheran electronic brain. He is still not sure if what he saw before Helspont's psi-trap was useful. The young man slides behind Rose's couch, reaching for the girl's pale hair, "if you want company, I am game. Ah... you have been swimming," the connection of Rose's outfit and swimming is not as automatic for Nate as it would be for the typical American male. Ding! Went the timer and before the floaty bot could blink.. it was served, with a smile. "Order up!" The plates were set down and a glance offered between rose and nate.. "You did say make it /hot/... Guess will see if you guys really like it hot a la ghost chilis!" With that Velocity plunked down and perched her chin in her hand to watch.. no way in the world she was eating that, dare or no dare. Rose did not shy from Nate's reach, only glanced back at him over the slope of bare shoulder with a wry grin. "Oh you're coming whether you.." Stopping as a swift breeze passes and ends in steaming food and a Carin' on the couch she simply lets the shoulder rise and fall in a shrug that meant absolutely nothing as she completed her sentence to Nate. "Like it or not." Leaning back for a moment the skillets the meat was on were still sizzling and popping, but the /heat/ could be smelled amongst the spices of sauteed vegetables and the large dish of side rice. Letting it cool ever so slightly in the time her focus now settled on Carin. "Have you left this place since brought here?" Three's company; idly nudging Nate in the process, just in case it may take two to convince her to have a night of fun. "Carin, good to see you," greets Nate, not looking very surprised at her sudden appearance. The food, however, make him curious. No dare is needed, he is always interested into trying new things, even if they are dangerous for him. Perhaps specially if hey are dangerous. "Hey, looks like Rose has decided she will drag me into something. Want to come with us? She is fun when she drunk, no matter what Conner says." Carin offered a wiggle of fingers to Nate and she glanced between the two.. there probably should have been a momentary /uh oh/ in there but she only offered a fork with her free hand before quirking a brow. "Drunk? They allow that? Isn't that like a felony or something?" Never mind the underage issue.. letting someone like Rose be drunk and looser on her cannon than usual was likely to be an act of war in some countries. Considering the thoughts and the possible jail time she absently speared a piece of steak and munched on it. Rose glances back at Nate and laughs, though it seemed short lived when Nate mentioned Conner's derision at her being anything but on the straight and narrow. "He says a lot lately that isn't relevant.." Oh yes, Rose is compiling a grudge from hell. Kon's digs were going too deep. From referring to her as a non-hero, attempting to reign her -fun- to a stranglehold, then the pregnancy jest to Swift.. Yeah, no. Over it, like a boiling pot waiting to compress the steam and blow. Rose leans forward from her place perched on the arm of the couch with Nate behind her, the lean making her wet hair slide from his grip casually as she began to make her fajita, piling it all on. rose is dressed in cut off shorts, a bikini top of black synthetic fabric with red flames, hair still wet from her da of 'relaxation'. "Felony? Tch, Carin. There are /ways/ around that. Stick with me, tonight is going to be a... blast." One fajita made, piled thick with vegetables, meat, and those extremely warning label worthy peppers within offered back to Nate before she makes her own and takes a bite. Nate smirks at Carin. She has a point about Rose, but it seems Nate likes danger. "There are laws that do not make much sense to me," he comments idly. "Americans can go to war to kill soldiers at eighteen but not drink until twenty one. They can register as super-heroes too, risk their lives fighting hardened criminals or murderous robots, and still not drink a beer." He shrugs and jumps over the back of the couch, taking the seat close to Rose and try to do the same she did with the food. Dangerous food, too. You can smell Jeffrey before you see him coming. The fragrant smoke of a cigar obviously above his freshly cashed Stormwatch pay-grade wafts in as he joins what appears to be a local gathering. This may have just as much to do with his jeans and white undershirt ensemble as whatever misplaced blue collar pride he may have dragged out of Nowhere, Alabama. After all, if you must sin, and if you must succumb to bad habits, you should do so with supreme grandiosity and little apology. In the words of the great theologian Martin Luther 'Sin Bravely.' One hand slings in his pocket as he leans in the doorway, scanning the room. Faces not so new and barely acquainted, and the cigar moves from one end of his mouth to the other. "That’s why you go private practice, kid. Put a price on your blood and sweat and tears. Also tends to get you a pass when you tend to make all the bad decisions that God gave us to show he loves us and wants us to be happy. Like beer, and pork rinds, and this ridiculously tasty cigar here..." He hitches his thumb towards it as he steps into the room. Thank god Halo seemed to anticipate putting giants on the payroll, as he avoids hitting his head. "Mexican tonight? Good choice." Carin blinked and stared as the monolith entered into the room as frowned another moment at the cigar smoke that was now taking over the tasty smell of dinner. You know, it was one thing to let everyone have their thing...rose was scary, Nate was Nate and the big was well big bug really cigars in doors. A side glance to Rose and she offered one of the steak knives she'd brought with the food. "How's your aim?" Her smile was all a little too much more evil as she thought over sticking that cigar somewhere before shrugging a bit to Nate. "It doesn't take being an adult to take a life, thus war and such isn't a matter of being grown up. Just the other way around, it has a way of forcing the young to grow up.. so with that in mind, it stands to reason that the younger would be better suited to war and killing than the older who have less room to grow?" "This is why we have high tech.." Rose states nonchalantly as she takes her second bite of the fajita and begins to feel the burn of the ghost peppers, a slight clearing of her throat made as a red flush rushes from her neck to her cheeks. "Reg.." Cough.. "..inald. Drink!" The final word is hissed out as the 'bot takes the order and zips off to seek out beverages for them. Rose is hungry from her day and still takes another bite through tears that began to well up, finally dropping the fajita down for a moment to finish that final bite and swallow...slowly. "Mother of..." Rose starts fanning herself then, the wet strands of hair beginning to tempt her in sucking the moisture from them to quell the hot peppers burn from her mouth, but she doesn't, instead she leans back in her fidgeting impatience, slinging one leg over the other into a cross, a finger placed over her lips while her throat is obviously flexing with each swallow that is now being taken as her body’s natural reaction - involuntarily. When Jeff walks in the smile to his words narrows her eyes, but hidden lips behind her hand did not show if the smile even manged to fight its way across. Her other hand gestures for Jeff to have at, her gaze sliding to Nate to wait and see though Carin gets a couple glances of suspicion while pale skin takes on a deeper red, gazing down to the knife. Looking to Jeff she shakes her head, who is she to nix anothers vice, but at the inquiry Rose rises to the challenge and sweeps the knife from Carin, flipping from hilt to hold the blade in her one hand to toss it across the room to where Reginald's 'page' button was. "Fuuucckk... Hurry." It burrnnnsss ussss! Nate mock-glares to Carin for her illogic. Then glances at Jeff, standing up, "you must be Jeff, I am Nate," he offers the big guy his hand, briefly distracted by Rose's antics. Snicker. "This girl is, for sure, one of the brave sinners." He has to add, prudently stepping out of Rose's kicking range. Hmmmm. Ethics. Concerns over righteousness and the nobility of the cause and lack thereof. Jeff looks at Nate for a long moment before extending his hand. The whole male sizing up thing. Best to get it out of the way lest it consume the room in the overwhelming black hole that is competing male egos. "Yeah. Would have covered introductions earlier, but needed to get my particulars looked over." Namely, god knows how many pounds of toxic metal and glass removed from his body and a concussion delivered from their evil robot over...err, boss. He is the boss, isn't he? He looks over at Carin, shrugging as if to communicate his lack of understanding as to why he cannot have nice things, but he grinds it out for the present as he takes a seat beside the food once he has exchanged shakes with Nate. "All the pretty girls around here are, Nate. Learned that one on day one." He says with a grin and a roguish wink spared for both ladies. Its not really meant to be any attempt at being a player, just...he's an honest appreciator of beauty and telegraphs from a mile away, even if, especially if said female is probably superbly dangerous and bad for his long term survival. Its a good thing Jeff has mutant powers...otherwise, he may not have made it out of middle school. "So, we doing some sort of initiation rite? Trial by pain? Scoville till you drop dead?" Carin cracks a smile at Nate, "Oh lighten up mind games, its just a devil's advocate argument." Flicking a glance to the choking sound she can't help the giggle that swells up as Rose turns a lovely shade of rose red. Bonus and brownie point for her team-mate at that..she'd gotten through a few bites and wasn't screaming in fits. "I think she's in the led too.. What was that, ten seconds?" A grin and she was gone then back again offering a glass of milk to the hissing mercenary. "Nah, I was just bored and trying my hand at some cooking. She wanted something /hot/." A clean plate and fork was offered to Jeff then after the glass was imparted to the near steaming Rose. Nate had as of yet to start bubbling over ...Let's watch! That blade Rose tossed actually hit and cracked the plastic, though thick in its overlap to cover the light of the page button the blade does not embed and instead falls to the floor. But Reginald is back and with a large carafe of water and glasses to set before Rose who is already sliding off the arm of the couch and picking it up before it hits the table, knocking it back. Yes, the carafe, screw being lady like. Rose would fail etiquette school anyway. At least at this point in her life, though her mother did not keep propriety from Rose's lessons, she just did not care to retain it and this is life or death! Water is running out of the corners of her mouth and greetings or anything else is on the back burner while her mouth, throat and chest seem to feel in flames. When Carin holds out a glass of milk Rose stops mid gasp to glare over the lip of the carafe at Carin's smug features of amusement. What was left in the carafe that she didn't drink or spill down herself she threw in Carin's face in attempt to drench her as well.... Though didn't turn down the milk, a ninja exchange of hands as that gets downed too. Pausing in her hunched over lean now, Rose takes a few breaths then looks up at Nate and Jeff. "Oh you like it, Nate..." Swallow, cough... Her head turns to the side as she tries to drink more from the empty glass of milk... "Doesn't matter though. I like it, you boys can just deal." She says with a wavering smile that should have been Cheshire in quality. And so can Carin, because once Rose recovers, she has it coming.. Nate glances up at Jeff with more curiosity than any kind of assessment. That might come later, when he has a chance to see what he can do in the field. Right now he is distracted by Rosy Rose and her reactions. It is difficult not to laugh. "I am sure I am going to like it," he scoops his half-prepared fajita and starts munching. Pause to savor. Wince. Swallow. "Yeah... ow. Hot." But he has eaten far worse things, so there is no fire-breathing act. "I like it," he decides, "but I am going to need a gallon of water." Where is that robot? Jeffrey just smiles wanly. "I never said at any point I had a problem with it. In fact, I prefer it. Makes things easier." He rolls his wrist, taking the plate and serving himself. He looks at the peppers almost as if examining a deadly weapon, before popping one into his mouth, seeds and all, which he chews and swallows. He grunts and his face turns color for an instant, but apparently his digestive system lives to fight another day as he pounds the table. "Woof. Got a good kick, that one." That accomplished and his team building exercise accomplished, he plates his food and looks over his erstwhile comrades. There is a long, morose, longing glance in his eyes towards that sacrificed cigar, but...fajitas! Yes! He tucks into chow after a quietly and hastily mumbled grace under his breath. "Its not like there is an ugly woman that works at this establishment, so dealin' is kinda easy if I do say so." Nope, no more fajita. Rose is actually giving her fajita that had 4 boldly taken bites from it,the wary eye, while easing back onto the couch's arm, now able to /not/ swallow and rekindle the burn. Reginald is already returning with more water since Rose hoarded all of the first serving to her own devices. "I meant you like the 'brave sinner' aspect. The fajita works though in comparison. Deadly." One hand rises to wipe a tear from her eye that had lingered as she looks back to Jeff, the warning was already displayed as she now starts wiping the water from where it ran down her neck. "No, not initiation, just Carin trying to kill us all. It's okay, my turn tonight. Care to join us on an... outing Jeff?" Apparently plans had been made for an outing, no holds barred and Rose was going to lead the way. Watching Jeff and then Nate just take the meal with some form of candor she just resigns to lean back against the couch and slump, legs dangling over the arm loosely in a swinging ease as the moment has finally passed, her head rolling to the side to watch the trio, her chilled blue gaze waiting for a consensus so she knew just how many will be experiencing a night of carefree before another day sets in and the hunt for their missing comrade continues if Void has word. "We'll stop for more cigars.." Oh yes, Rose Red is the devil on the shoulder if the role is even necessary in this wayward group of misfits. "I thin Carin expects it to turn into a felony." "So let make this evening a crime to be remembered," replies Nate, pausing to drink half a glass of icy water. "And tomorrow we save the world," he finishes, with a grin. It all will balance out, right? "Then again Carin has already attempted murder by food, so she can be the sober one later." "Tonight let us make merry, brave warriors, for tomorrow we descend into Hell? Some heavy shit, Maestro." Jeff asides to Nate with an amused chuckle. His fingers tap against his chair as he regards Rose's explanation. "I had Cajun uncles. I can survive just about anything." Its not a brag. Some of that stuff is downright tasty, but also utterly batshit insane to the uninitiated tongue. He cracks his knuckles, a contented groan as he raises up from the chair. "I guess I can be talked into stupidity." He says after some reflection. Almost as if he seriously considered turning down such a potentially hilarious destructive proposition. "Not like you gotta push that hard. You had me at cigars and those legs of yours. Anything beyond that is gravy and money in the bank, provided we don't break too much along the way." "Oh you are on.." Rose sas in regards to Nate's wording of how the night will go, flicking her gaze to him with an impish grin. Weeks now of having a child to care for, her nights being limited to nil or nixed completely, today has been good, save this fajita incident of epically burning proportions. Yes, she asked for it as much as Carin asked for being splashed with the remaining water from the carafe. In emphasis of her words Rose raises her empty glass of milk in a mock 'cheers'. When Jeff speaks up, Rose just tilts her head at him and sits upright from her position of a sprawled lay across the arm of the couch, resting elbows upon knees and dangling her wrists lamely while a finger idly taps upon the glass in her hand. "This is Sparta? I get dibs on kicking someone into a manhole. Gotta put these legs of mine to good use." Rose rolls her eyes at that though is smirking now that she can form such a thing and she doesn't feel on fire. "I am sure you will have a chance to put those legs to good use," agrees Nate. "This reminds me I need to talk with someone before the day ends and it looks like I will be busy later, I'll be back in thirty." Probably too late for more fajitas, but he is sure there will be other chances to suffer through chef Carin's food. He stands up and leaves the room. A corner, a door and a corner no obstacle for Superboy at all when he hears mention of food. Especially fresh food. "Oh hey Nate, by Nate." Kon's voice can be heard just beyond the doorway as the mutant leaves. "I heard fajitas." First things said as he enters the same area s the rest of his team. His hair spiked out in a wild mess wearing no shirt and a pair of running/gym pants with tennis shoes. Apparently the Super clone was pretending he was working out. "Jeffster, Rose." Casual hellos before he is helping himself to a plate and some of the grub. Priorities. Priorities that Jeffrey understands all too well, as he moves quite hurriedly in his own fashion to get out of the path of oncoming post-workout superclone. "Well, he was just being all grave and serious in his way, so I thought I should at least try to humor him. You know, esprit de corps. Fraternity amongst battle brothers. All the good shit." He says, dusting off his jeans as he slips into an adjoining room, switching shirts for something cleaner and more serviceable and a well worn but well cared for leather jacket. "If all you do is kick people down manholes, you are missing out. I mean after all, without you, with whom would Conner perform the Devil Grind?" Yes, the big guy has a long memory, even with his faced kicked in by angry robot. "Evening, Kon. How goes?" He asks as he works out a kink. Thats the thing about actually having to work out. It leaves one with a lingering soreness. Rose is not about to warn Kon, let him find out about the hotter-then-hell ghost peppers on his own, instead she leans forward and picks up the carafe of ice water, filling a glass and this time taking a sip from it, simply enjoying the time to watch and see like she is riveted to a Discover Channel moment of a lion hunting a gazelle and going in for the kill. Revenge is a dish best served burning hot, at least in this instance. Waving her goodbye to Nate, she looks towards Jeff briefly even as he disappears and reappears, still waiting in hopes of torture by food. Yep, still raw at Kon a /teensy/ bit. "Oh I do far more then kick people down manholes, it was a play on words you two men were displaying amongst you peacock festivities. Someone had to kill the flexing in the room." Pausing she takes another sip and shrugs. "I am sure Kon can find someone else to convince him to do so." Her tone went flat there as she spun the water in her loose wrist-ed hold, leaning back now to slide further back on the arm of the couch and rest her back against the backrest. "It goes. Was just running." Which meant he was checking out girls and pretending to be working out. Kon's mouth is instantly full of fajitas in shovel loads the spicy aspect of it doesn't seem to phase the young man as he proceeds hearing Rose's tone of voice his gaze slides easily over to her then back towards Jeff, "Ask Rose if she is still mad at me for joking about her being pregnant." Yeah he seen people play this game on TV. It looked kind of fun and almost appropriate besides she just spoke like he wasn't here he can have at. "Also let her know the Devil Grind slows for no one, it is a force of nature unto itself." Thus was Jeffrey, veteran and seasoned paramilitary, good old boy, probably the enduring soul and weathered but still beating ethical heart of Stormwatch demoted to Little Jeffy, runner of messages between a Kryptonian clone and a precognitive super assassin. He longs for his cigar, but noms on fajita instead. "Hazard of the job, Rose. We menfolk are just less subtle about it." Then a pause, as Kon asks the message to be relayed. "Rose, Kon wants to know...oh fuck it. You are expecting tact and sensitivity from a well meaning but essentially socially...maturing individual. By the same token Kon, females get sensitive about their women parts and the implication they been hanging around with their legs open. Or at the very least that they aren't smart enough to take precautions." He doesn't mention the Devil Grind. Clearly that can only make things worse. "So the two of you just make up. You know I hate it when Mommy and Daddy fight." Someone clearly has been spending too much time with Illyana... Rose is not playing the relay-the-message game. How it came to that simply made her blink. Apparently Kon mistook her wording so in clearing her throat the subtle sound of her shifting on the couch came with her lean forward, that glass clutched now with an intensity that had the tips of her fingers whitening. "I'm. Right. Here. Kon. If in your fractured mind you think that is the -only- thing you have said or done lately that has upset me you are sorely mistaken and blind, I think I recall though, they did not make you with eye sight complications." Snorting derisively she looks down and adjusts the glass in her grip, trying to remind herself she is holding something that can crack in her grip for once. "I'm sure your grind can find a good enough home elsewhere aplenty, just don't make it the butt of some other amusement towards me." Looking up at Jeffry now Rose lifts a shoulder slowly. "It's none of anyone’s business what I do, or how I do it. Vice verse. Once that's understood and respected /Mommy and Daddy/ will be just fine." Brandishing a faux smile of blinding proportions Rose is inwardly sulking the peppers have no effect on Kon either. Sigh. "Mommy is the wrong choice of words." Kon grins as he antagonizes Rose a bit more before resting with his hip against the counter, more of those fajitas meeting his mouth in quick bites. The make you thing has his eyes narrowing even if his smug expression remains."Lighten up Rose I'm just joking around with you. You know... goofing around." Yes Kon is invulnerable to peppers too! "Besides, you threw a knife at me." Jeff takes stock of the situation, tactical brain logging variables, scenarios, contingency plans. Mostly, if the towers has a fallout shelter nearby. The monolithic southerner isn't a coward, but he does realize there is an inevitable aura of 'oh shit' that could come cascading down on him at any moment. "Think I was better off with the Russian." He murmurs, hand slowly running across his temple. Counseling patience for himself. "Seems like violence and barbs is how we communicate around here. Still, you two really should apologize and move on. We're still down one robotic benefactor and tactical director...lets get some air, while we still can. Cigars for me, a sandwich and a brunette for Kon, and....hell, whatever you want, Rose." He's trying, really he is. Oh she knew some of that wording would dig in and take a hold somewhere. Meat-hook anchored, she knows how to bite back and pull, but even saying it aloud made Rose inwardly cringe though her facade was firmly in place and showing not much beyond placidity for the moment. "Yeah, after you decided to tell someone I don't even know I am pregnant." Pause, looking at Jeff. "Which I am -not!-." back to Kon. "You're lucky that's all I did. For now. Find other jokes aside from that, or implying I am not the good guy of the group or sub-par to your grandiose appearance." Rose takes a deep breath and another sip of water, looking towards Jeffery and somehow managing to lose some of the edge off the daggers her eyes are glaring. "I'll be fine when I get out tonight. Where's Illyana to complete what you want." Okay, slowly, perhaps, back to relaxing. A deep breath is being taken, and it shows in the not-so-subtle rise and fall of her chest as well as the continual working of the glass in her hand. Whoo-sah. "My appearance is grandiose?" A downwards glance at his bare chest and loose gym pants before he looks up. "Oh I get it. You mean my... right, well, that’s a whole 'nother thing with the killing and stuff. Not important right now. You're already kind of high strung and angry." Kon grunts and proceeds to turn around so he can pour himself a large glass of milk, guzzle it down then drink another. "Did I show up on the news the other day? I was fighting sea monsters in New York with a bunch of other hero types... the Fantastic Four and stuff. Anyone see it? I even snapped a photo of She-Hulk. She's bigger in person probably gaining weight or something." Jeffrey shrugs. "Me and Nuestra Señora Santa del abismo have an understanding. More accurately, I understand and she is coming to a slow acceptance of it. Contrary instincts and all. I enjoy her company, indeed, but right now I just want is good company, fresh air, and the right to poison it with a good smoke. Hell, maybe cut a rug or two after a shot of bourbon." Since the conversation seems to be winding down only to rev up again. He tugs the jacket around himself, as if it is somehow enough to ward off potential verbal slings and arrows. "Got it. Not pregnant, not to be judged. We all got our dirty laundry." A sip of water scored as he finished off the last of his fajita. "Yeah, you are pretty grand, Superboy. Some of us don't get that kind of clarity of purity of intent. I hope you get to keep it." Its genuinely helpful, if a bit circumspect as he retrieves his cigar. Its still smokable. Success, even if it is a shadow of its former glory! "Sounds impressive. You'll have to tell me that one Kon. While we walk though, I think..." "I /was/ fine." Emphasis on the was as Rose pushes to a stand, sliding her water onto the table in front of her and subconsciously straightening clothing she lacked.. On realizing it she moves to her hair instead, combing fingers through the mass of drying white locks to toss them back over her shoulder as she turned on heel and made her way back towards the locker room. "Have you stared into the -abismo- long enough to see it staring back at you?" Rose asks in her eased departure of the room, letting the tension dwindle with her dwindling presence. "I have to go get ready, can meet you downstairs or something when i am done and hopefully by then Nate and Carin will be ready." Offering a half salute/wave to them she disappears behind the door that manages to slam shut behind her. Category:Log